Blaise Zabini and his 2 lions
by Kazlerox
Summary: In which Blaise at eleven years old had claimed Harry Potter and Dean Thomas not that the other two boys know it Nlaise will let the, figure that out. I know I'm updating some of the other stories I have on here but I'll update those too I'm not forgetting them
1. Chapter 1

Dean Thomas, Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini were pretty close for two Gryffindor's, and a Slytherin nobody understood it. It was very common for those three to be seen with each other mostly Blaise and Dean watched out for Harry in more ways than one.

They kept off Ronald Weasely both Dean and Harry shared a dorm with him, and Harry didn't really particularly like him. He was rude, lazy and trying to get Harry not to study even though Harry wanted to study and become the best wizard he can be.

He hated his fame but then anyone with two eyes or two brain cells as Dean says to figure that one out. Blaise managed to get Harry and Dean to go to the infirmary to get a check up done and get the immunisations from magical diseases.

All three boys were under scrutiny by their own houses Dean and Harry were outcasts because of their friendship with Blaise, while the said Slytherin was boasting on how he was getting the golden boy out of the Headmaster's thumb. To which the Slytherin's laughed at none of them really respected the Headmaster and Leader of the Light.

Harry's favourite class was charms he had a gift for them Professor Flitwick told him one day after Charms. "Mr Potter please stay behind." Was all that the half Goblin said.

"Can I help you Professor?" Harry asked the head of Ravenclaw house and charms instructor.

"Yes my dear boy, I just thought I'd let you know that your ability with charms and the understanding of them reminds me of your mother Lily Potter. While I can see your father in you I can also see just as much as your mother." The Charms Master said which made Harry very happy.

"Thank you Professor Flitwick!" Harry said as he walked out of the chams classroom. Once he walked out the room he found both Dean and Balose talking in whispers but waiting for him, happily he walked over to them with a smile on his face.

"What did Professor Flitwick want?" Dean asked a smiling Harry Potter which made both Blaise and Dean smile at him.

"Told me that me and my mum both have and had an affinity for charms." Harry said making the two boys eyes widening at him so far he had only heard about his father since he looked like James Potter.

No matter what the rest of the day was like for Harry nothing not even Professor Snape could kill he great mood. That doesn't mean the Potion Professor would not try to Bring him down. That of course would get Hermione Granger onto him for losing the points she worked so hard for.

Both Dean and Blaise wanted to say something about that to the girl the cup didn't matter and the work she put into the points was pointless. What was that going to prove in the real world?

Who cares what house you were in? In the outside world that does not matter in the slightest. Someone from Gryffindor and Slytherin were going to have to work with each other in a job no job no pay it's as simple as that.

Ronald Weasley did try to ruin Harry's day by telling him that his parents would be ashamed of him. Harry turned around with a smile still in his face, who he scared the Gryffindor House. "What would you know? Or any of you know? You know nothing of what my parents would feel! You have no right to bring them up Weasley!" The other boy did manage to ruin his day who did this boy think he was to bring his parents into this? He wouldn't know they were dead.

Ronald Weasley was furious with the Boy-Who-Lived who was meant to be his best friend but managed to be friends with a Muggleborn and a Pureblood who was in the Slytherin house. Harry Potter was meant to be a hero and make friends with just the Gryffindors! But instead he would rather be friends with a snake!

The word hit the school of Harry Potter scare of the Gryffindor House the Slytherin's were impressed with the little Gryffindor. Not more than Blaise Zabini who was quite proud of one of his Gryffindor's. He had claimed the two Gryffindor's and that got him some respect as the said two Gryffindor's followed Blaise at every word. Even Draco Malfoy had to admit of Blaise's prowess of the two a Muggleborn and a halfblood.

The school year went by and there were occurrences of Harry being in the middle and Harry told Blaise everything he knew. Even things he overheard and Dean had done this too. Harry told Blaise of the conversation between Weasley the blood traitor who had it in for his Harry and Granger the Gryffidnor know it all who treated everyone as if they were stupid and needed her guidance.

Blaise hid his smirk and then looked at Dean Thomas and wondered where he got his magic, his family believed that muggleborns got their magic from their squib relatives. It was more than that with his Muggleborn it was if he was not even a Muggleborn at all they would have to get him and his half blood tested.

"Blaise cannot believe you got Potter it turned down the position on the Gryffindor team! With him on that team we would have lost!" Draco said once he found out that Harry was considered to be the seeker on a quidditch team at eleven years old.

The Gryffindor's were not happy with Harry deciding not playing Quidditch it was a favourite past time of the Wizarding World. Everyone had a favourite team of professional Quidditch teams. But Harry could not understand their anger, he was an eleven year old wizard. Harry just wanted to learn about magic and use it on his Muggle relatives, if the roles were reversed they would do the same to him.


	2. Chapter 2

When the first Quidditch game was played both Dean and Harry were conflicted to sit with Blaise and with the Gryffindor's for the Gryffindor/Slytherin game. But since the Gryffindor's weren't all that happy with Harry all that much to begin with Harry decided to sit with Blaise and Dean was not far behind him.

When the game had finished since the Slytherin Seeker had caught ear the Golden Snitch. Both Dean and Harry were accosted by a first year red head who they both shared a dorm with. "How could you do that you traitors! You at least could have sat with your House Team!" Ronald Weasley all around pain in the butt yelled at them.

"Maybe because of you! And who cares about quidditch it's only a game!" Harry yelled out and Ronald Weasley recoiled as if what Harry said was blasphemy to his ears only a game?! It was a way of life that the whole Wizarding World lived by.

"I can't believe the pathetic Golden Boy thinks Quidditch is just a game!" Weasely cried out trying to get attention to their conversation. Most scoffed at the eleven year old boy, Harry was trying the comment not get to him about him being pathetic but it did get to him.

"Shut up Weasley we don't have quidditch in the Muggle World." Dean came to Harry's defence and Harry smiled at the fellow Muggle raise wizard despite Dean's status as a Muggleborn. Both males were raised with cricket and rugby as sports well Dean more so than Harry since that would mean the Dursley's would have to go without their slave. If Harry were to play sports with others and God forbid have actual friends that would make him leave the hellish place that pwas the Dursley's Residence.

"That is just savagery." Weasley exclaimed are the fact he could picture a world without Quidditch. The world would be dark to the eleven year old wizard both Dean and Harry merely raised their eyebrows at Weasley. To them it was not savagery the opposite back in the Muggle world they had a thing called electricity. Where the Purebloods do not have that at all, and they were savages?

"Yeah we are the savages. While you lot wear clothes from the Middle Ages." Dean pointed out to the youngest Weasley male who was aghast at the deceleration. That this Muggle Born would put him a Weasley in the same category as the purebloods from the Slytherin house.

"I am nothing like those stuck up dark wizards like those Slimy snakes!" Weasley yelled out to the group that was gathered around them, Harry didn't understand snakes were not slimy at all.

"Snakes aren't slimy they have scales unlike amphibians and other creatures like frogs and toads." Harry stated everyone in the Gryffindor House looked at Harry like he had grown two heads. While Dean and other houses agreed with Harry. The Slytherin's looked at Harry Potter with some sort of respect not that was easy for the House of Serpents to respect someone out of their own house.

"You're a dark wizard Potter if you're sprouting things like that out in public." Weasley said and Harry could almost make out the spit that was flying out of his mouth which is disgusting.

"What business is of yours on what I do or say?" Harry demanded right back there was something about this wizard that he didn't besides his lack of work ethic.

"You're the saviour of the Wizarding World! You're meant to be with the Light and not the Dark!" Weasely spat out and Harry cocked his head in response who thought Harry had to be the way they wanted?

"So?" Harry said and everyone looked at the young Gryffindor with strange looks did Harry Potter not know he had to be a certain way in the Wizarding World?

"Well that's stupid, who the hell do you people think you are?! Telling Harry he has to be the way you want and not what he wants?" Dean jumped around Harry's defence since no one else would do it and he was angry at that fact too.

"That is just Weasley being stupid." Blaise said to the fathered group and the Weasley family looked very angry at that statement. But most of the Slytherin's laughed at it not that the two Muggle raised wizards would understand.

"If you're looking for an argument keep searching. You don't have to be in the same dorm as him, or be at the same table for meal times." Dean said to Blaise who laughed he had seen the table manners of Ronald Weasley and it repulsed him.

"Shut up Dean what would you know you're just a Muggleborn who has no idea what the Wizarding World is like." Ronald said and the group it sounded very different to what the youngest male Weasley meant.

"Ron!" One of Weasley's brothers hissed at him and Ronald looked at him with a confused look on his face that seemed to be always there. Not knowing what it sounded like when he said it. "You might not want to say that Ron it didn't sound right." Said the same brother that no one could tell apart, not even their own family.

"What?" Ron dumbly asked his older brother and it was clear that this certain Weasley did not have much brains unlike some of his brothers of course. It was not just Ronald's brothers that were talking but everyone no one at Hogwarts ever thought a Weasley would say that to a Muggleborn at all.

"You sounded so much like the Slytherin when you said that! Just what did you think our mother and father would say if they heard you say something like that?!" One of the twins or other twin said to Ronald who went pale only just realising what he just said to Dean.

"Sorry Dean I did not mean it like that." Ronald tried to apologise but it was too late the damage was already done and the Muggleborn wizard scoffed at his so called apology. To Dean the only reason Weasley apologised was because he was threatened with his own mother.


	3. Chapter 3

"I do not accept your apology Weasley I would like it if you left me and Harry alone." Dean said to the redhead and Harry agreed with Dean's sentiments he would like to be left alone by Weasely. As all the boy can goon is you're meant to be a light wizard marry a light witch and have babies.

It drove everyone crazy some would mutter. "He doesn't need a witch if he wants children Weasley he could just have babies with other wizards." Not that the boy would care, he did not care what others said only his mother and of course Albus Dumbleodre.

Ronald Weasley could not believe that Harry Potter didn't really care what Albus Dulbleodre said he was just the headmaster and Weasley made him out like some sort of god to be praised. Harry did not think that this man could not be a god as they didn't exist or did they? Harry wondered if magic was real then surely gods did too right? What was the religion of the Wizarding World? He would have to ask Blaise that one.

"I can't leave the Boy-Who-Lived alone we are meant to be best friends!" Weasley yelled out Harry simply raised an eyebrow at the boy how were they meant to be best friends? Did someone say they have too?

"Someone can not choose your friends for you. Everyone has to do that themselves." Harry states and Ronald's face was bright as his hair. 'Why couldn't the saviour just be my friend like Dumbledore promised?' Ronald thought to himself.

"Probably on the orders of the headmaster to keep you ignorant of your heritage and of course the Potter Lordship." Draco commented all the Weasley's present was going red from anger at the insinuation that they would keep an heir ignorant.

"Dumbledore must have a good reason." Hermione Granger offers her two knuts in deciding to go Gryffindor because the headmaster leader of the alight was in it. She didn't know the reason Harry was in there as he was not Gryffindor material in the eyes of his housemates nor Dean was Gryffindor material why they were there was beyond them.

"That's against the law Granger." Marcus Flint said to the Muggleborn witch who looked miffed at someone telling her that Albus Dumbledore was breaking the law.

"It is a very old law that everyone who was raised here knew to keep an heir ignorant of his or her duties in essentially called line theft." Said a Ravenclaw glaring at the Muggleborn who has even learned their customs yet. But yet Heir Potter has known the customs and follows them and that he will respect the young heir and the last Potter.

"But the Headmaster is the Light Lord he wouldn't do that." Weasley said and it came at no surprise to which Weasley said it either Ronald. Why did he have to be there anyway? How did he even get into Gryffindor? He was way too lazy to do anything.

"Let's hope Heir Potter does not get corrupted by you Mr. Weasley." One person said who had

A prefect badge on his green robes there who was this prefect from Slytherin?

"My brother wouldn't corrupt anyone Black!" Percy hissed out to him and Harry couldn't help but feel he was familiar to him somehow? Did they know each other? Harry would get to the bottom of it. "Let me worry about the Gryffindors." Percy said

"I've heard how you have done your duties, not even your Head of House was there. Weasley I know for a fact that the other two houses know when they can reach their Head of Houses does the lions?" The head boy asked the prefect wait their Head of Houses were meant to welcome them? Not the prefects?

"Shut up you filthy snake!" Ronald yelled out again but he was ignored but Harry was looking at the Slytherin Head Boy seeing if he could remember where he could be. Serpens Black son could the late Regulus Black and James Potter at that time. After his sire's death his bearer and grandfather started to court and eventually marry and then had a son Hadrian James Potter heir to the Potter fortune while he was heir Black.

"Lions are more likely to be more filthy than Snakes considering that snakes are able to swim even though there are snakes that live in water but need air." Harry states to the group who had no idea that heir Potter was in fact smart? The Gryffindor's knew that it had upset Hermione Granger that she was the most brilliant witch of her age, not with Harry's intelligence.

"Of course you would know about snake fact considering you're friends with one!" Ronald said to the boy who was looking at the red head impassively showing no emotion to his ramblings. "You're a traitor to a Gryffindor!" The boy yells out and Harry rolls his eyes at the boy, getting more angry at the Boy-Who-Lived. "You're the Boy-Who-Lived you are meant to hate Slytherins like us." Ronald spat out and Harry just cocks his head looking at the boy he couldn't hate anyone he didn't know.

"Seriously? Who names things in this world? The Boy-Who-Lived? That is a most stupid name I have ever heard and I hate it." Harry said to him making the boy gasp and back away from Harry how could he say such a thing? Ronald thought not even realising it that he has alienated himself from Harry Potter that they will never be friends.

"You can't hate, as it was headmaster Dumbledore gave you that you have to like it." Granger told the boy Harry openly rolled his eyes at the girl seriously who did she think she was?

"Um no I do not. I a, sick and tired of hearing Dumbledore this and Dumbledore that like he is some sort of god guess what he is not a god but a very old man." Harry said to the group the staunch light supporters gasped at the offence of what the potter heir just said.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you would say that about the Headmaster," Hermione said aghast anyone would say that about their Headmaster she fought with the hat to put her in the house of the brave because Albus Dumbeldore was in that house.

"I can't believe no one thinks for themselves here, it's like some people don't want to use their brains," Harry comments directly looking at most of Gryffindor at this but why did they not think for themselves? This did not make sense to the eleven-year-old wizard but it could be because of the way he was raised but he did not like the way they were treating their Headmaster.

"Whatever Potter." One of the Weasley's said Harry did not know which one it was, of course, he couldn't as he did not talk to the one in his year. The eleven-year-old was brash, it had seemed a lot of Gryffindor's were brash. There were times and places for being brash and this was not it.

"It is true and you know it." Harry said to them and he was right they did not really think for themselves since Harry's re-entry to the Wizarding World. Everyone seemed to believe what the Headmaster said but it did not make sense to him, why did he get to tell everyone what to do.

"No, it is not true Potter." someone said that was wearing red and gold Harry did not know all their names. There were a lot of names to remember for Harry as he was not used to big groups, Harry was better by himself in a library since his cousin would never go into one.

"I am surprised at a lion being smart since they are all stupid." Serpens said to the group, Harry was still thinking about how he knew the Slytherin Prefect were they related? Harry did not know he wanted to find out, Serpens knew his younger brother was looking at him as the Slytherin prefect would introduce himself to the lion.

"Hey! I am the smartest witch of my age!" a cry from Hermione Granger as she was told that she was by the Headmaster himself and she would believe it until the time she died.

"Says who?" Dean asked the witch who was taken aback from Dean's words why could the duo not be like the rest of them? Who told an eleven-year-old that she was the brightest witch of her age?

Why does it have to be a witch? Why not a wizard? Everyone is capable of being smart but to some, there is Street smart and Book smart and Hermione Granger was definitely Book smart. But not street smart and that could be a problem.

"The Headmaster, he told me that I was and the last person to receive such praise was Lily Potter." Granger said as she was preening at the thought of being better than everyone, but Serpens wanted to inform everyone that Lily Potter was not married to James Potter and not the mother of 'Harry' Potter. That James was his mother as he was the son of James Potter.

"So what? Do you think that makes you entitled to something?" Harry asked the witch why did these people always have to bring up his dead parents? What did they hope to gain by always mentioning his fastener and mother? They were dead so let them rest in peace, was that too much to hope for?

"I bet no one spoke to your mother like that." Granger said to him and Harry's temper was rising like the heat in his face. Harry did try to contain his temper but it did not always work out that way.

"What is wrong with you people?" Harry yelled at them beyond looking at him it did not seem like Harry was quite done yet. "Who gave you the right to always bring up my dead parents? Who does that? You people have no idea what they went through that night. Stop bringing them up!" Harry shouted at them as he was glaring at them, some of the student body did not see Harry's point as they believed they should bring James and Lily Potter up as they were heroes.

"We have a right we were raised with how brave they were!" The youngest male Weasley said to Harry it was the wrong thing to say to their son. Harry hated it some of his professors always had such great things to say about them except Professor Snape.

"No, you do not!" Harry yelled at him as it had started to get colder so very quickly and no one understood that it was not wintering yet in Scotland highlands. All one had to do was look at the younger lion to see just any it had gotten so cold so quick.

"There is no need for that!" exclaimed Granger told Harry like she was the boss of him, the witch liked to think she was the boss of everyone and everyone had to follow the rules.

"Why do I get the feeling you like bossing people around?" Serpens said to the certain bushy-haired witch the eleven-year-old glared at the Slytherin Prefect she did not appreciate the backhand comment he made to her. With her being bossy.

"I am not bossy! I just don't think he has a right to be bothered about them talking about his parents as they are heroes after all." The girl said to the prefect who wanted so badly to roll his eyes at the girl and to simply say the truth but Serpens had to write to his grandfather/step father about Harry.

He knew what would happen. Orion Black would tell everyone and showed proof of Harry's heritage and of course James was not a Potter anymore but James Black. And he could not wait for that to happen, not even _Albus Dumbleore_ could do anything about it.

"The Prefect does have a point Granger. You are bossy as you like to boss us around like you're so much better or superior to us first years." Harry said to her and Hermione Granger the first year couldn't believe that Harry Potter would talk to her like that.


End file.
